talehqsfandomcom-20200213-history
Monsters
INHUMAN CREATURES OF HALLOWEENTOWN . General MONSTERS refer to any inhuman, immortal creature who has the capacity for great evil and gain energy from the fear or disposal of humans . some common monsters include djinns , ghouls , kitsunes , banshees , and soul eaters . djinns are supernatural cave dwelling hermits who have the power to produce powerful hallucinations in the minds of humans . they feed on human blood and can poison victims with a touch . ghouls are scavenger creatures that live in graveyards and feed on the flesh and blood of the dead . kitsunes have the ability to partially shapeshift into fox-like qualities and feed on the pituary gland . their primary weapon is their claws , which can be extended on command . banshees are creatures associated with impending death . one type is benevolent and simply warns when someone is about to die , whereas another type of banshee uses their supernatural screaming to drive humans insane and bash their heads so that they can feed on the frontal lobe . soul eaters are spiritual entities who live in another realm and feed on human souls , as they drag human souls out of the physical world and into their nest . Types of Monsters * Djinns * Ghouls * Kitsunes * Banshees * Soul Eaters Djinns Djinn, also spelled Jinn and sometimes even called Genies (Jinni), are a rare race of supernatural cave dwelling hermits that have the power to produce powerful hallucinations inside the minds of humans. Djinns are humanoid creatures with tattooed skin that prefer to live in large ruins with a lot of places to hide. They feed on human blood and can poison their victims with a touch. The poison can be used either to kill their victims quickly, or to leave victims in a coma-like state while the djinn feeds on their blood over a long period of time. Djinns are depicted in the Quran as beings with powers. Contemporary lore depicts them as genies and are able to read a person's mind to learn their deepest desires; however, the djinn do not truly grant wishes like the genies of lore. Instead, using their poison, the Djinn causes hallucinations so powerful that the immobilized victim thinks he or she is actually living in the reality the Djinn implanted. Djinns are very powerful monsters that possess phenomenal psychic powers superior to most of the supernatural species. Their power can be a low level version of Reality Warping. Specific Abilities * Hallucinogenic Touch - The Djinns' main ability By touching someone, they can induce a series of delusions on the mind of their target, typically causing them to enter in an unconscious, dream-like state. Inside it, a person can re-live their deepest dreams and desires, over and over again, akin to an endless loop. These delusions can also be induced in a more mild fashion, leaving the person awake, but at the risk of having them break on a mental level due to the mix of reality and illusion. This is eventually fatal to them if they aren't given an antidote. There is also an offshoot race of Djinns, who when inducing the delusions, trap people in a dream world of their greatest fears, and feed off it. When touching their targets, they usually leave a blue mark in the shape of a handprint on the victim. If the victims are strong enough, they can break free of the delusions. Another person can also enter them through dream walking. The offshoot version of djinn's poison cannot be countered by the antidote, or possibly needs a different antidote as they are a slightly different race. The only way for the victim to wake up is to let go of their fears. * Pyrokinesis - When they activate their hallucination ability or feeding on their victims they form blue psychic-flames around their hand. This may also be the same energy that illuminates their eyes when using their powers. Though it does not physically damage their victims, but acts more like a side affect on their powers, a Djinn that touched Charlie Bradbury appeared to cause her pain while poisoning her, which took her more than one attempt to fully sedate and imprison her within her own mind as Charlie attempted to resist her. * Telepathy - They can read people's minds and learn their greatest desires or fears. * Dream Walking - They can go into their victims' dreams and manipulate them to the point that they can create a Fantasy Universe. * Super Strength - Djinns are notably stronger than humans, able to easily over power them. Even a teenage Djinn is able to overpower a grown man. However, at the time, the person he was fighting was weakened as well. * Super Speed - Djinns can move incredibly fast, able to suddenly appear and ambush others. * Super Senses - A particular type of Djinn that feeds on fear instead of human blood, can smell human fear and can track their prey by following their scent. * Invulnerability - Djinns can only be killed by a silver knife dipped in Lamb blood, or extreme brain damage. * Shapeshifting - Djinns can change their form to pass as humans. * Immortality - Djinns possess a longer life span than humans and can potentially live forever. * Super Agility - Djinns are more agile than humans, while waiting to attack Dean three hid in a tree like birds Specific Weaknesses * Silver and lamb blood - A silver knife dipped in lamb blood can kill a djinn. * Extreme Brain Damage - Sam killed a djinn by bashing its brains in with a golf club. Dean was able to kill another in the same manner despite the djinn's enhanced nature. * Seraphim - Djinn are shown to be no match for Seraphim. Castiel was able to kill most of the members of a Syrian djinn pack single-handedly and another djinn was no match for him in combat. * High-Tier Demons - A djinn was deathly afraid of Crowley and what he would do to her. * Nephilim - Using the power of his soul, the Nephilim Jack was able to disintegrate five monsters, including a djinn. * Angel Blades - Castiel was able to kill a djinn by stabbing him several times in the chest with an angel blade. * Body Destruction - Garth was able to kill Jamaica Djinn by blowing up the monster fight club with C4, killing all of the monsters within. Ghouls Ghouls are a race of monsters that feed mainly on the flesh of the dead and assume the form of their victims. Ghouls are scavenger creatures that live in graveyards and traditionally feed on the flesh and blood of the dead. At times ghouls will change their diet and will feed on living humans instead of the dead. Ghouls can also take the form of any person they have eaten, whether the person is still alive or already dead. The only thing that can kill a ghoul is decapitation or complete destruction of the head. Bashing their brains in works as well. Ghouls are capable of leaving behind identifiable fingerprints that can be matched to them at the very least while they are using a single form. It is unknown if their fingerprints change as well as their form. In one case, the police were able to match the fingerprints a ghoul left at a bank robbery to that he left at a murder scene. However, he never changed forms in between so it is unclear if his fingerprints would have been different if he'd used a different form. A ghoul can resume a previous form they have taken as long as they still possess a piece of that person to feed off of. They may also have the favored form of a victim that they use as their regular shape. In one case, the ghoul who had a favored form went so far as to name himself after the man. Specific Ablities * Shapeshifting ﻿- Ghouls have the power to transform into any human, though they can only transform into humans they've fed off of, regardless of whether they are still living or dead. Like shapeshifters, ghouls also obtain the memories of the person they are mimicking. * Super Speed ﻿- Ghouls are said to move faster than humans, at least enough to escape unseen after a surprise attack. * Super Strength - Ghouls are stronger than humans. They can overpower a human, but they can also be fought off. * Enhanced Durability - Ghouls are more durable than humans, as one was able to take a shotgun blast to the torso and was only stunned. However, they are far from invulnerable. * Super Senses - Ghouls have a degree of enhanced senses, such as taste * Super Agility - Ghouls are more agile than humans Specific Weaknesses * Decapitation - Complete removal or destruction of the head is lethal to a ghoul. * Vamptonite - Edgar states the leviathan additive will kill ghouls as well as vampires. * Extreme Brain Damage - Enough damage to the head, even without decapitation, can kill a ghoul. Kitsunes A kitsune is a monster that, in appearance, looks somewhat similar to werewolves, but with a more fox-like than wolf-like appearance. Kitsunes seem to be very rare and uncommon. They feed on the pituitary gland, a part of the brain- without it, they will die. Kitsunes look like regular human beings but have the ability to partially shapeshift themselves into animal-like (fox) qualities. A kitsune's primary weapon is their claws; they can extend claws from their finger tips upon demand. And, if they are feeding or attacking, their eyeballs turn yellow and fox-like while the pupils narrow. All in all they take on a very similar appearance a werewolf does. Specific Abilities * Super Strength - Kitsunes appear to be stronger than humans. They can knock down and overpower humans with little difficulty. * Super Speed - Kitsunes possess supernatural speed that is described as fox-like. Along with their speed, they use their strength to catch their prey or enemies off guard and kill them expediently. * Claws - All Kitsunes have long talon-like claws that they use to tear at their victims. * Invulnerability - They can only die if they're stabbed in the heart, or starvation. * Shapeshifting - Kitsunes can shapeshift into a combination of fox and human, similar to that of Werewolves. Specific Weaknesses * Heart destruction - A kitsune can be killed by being stabbed in the heart with a knife or dagger. * Starvation - Without a regular supply of human brains (more specifically, pituitary glands) they will presumably die. Younger Kitsunes become ill if they lack proper food. * The Colt - It can kill mostly every monster. Banshees Banshees are creatures from Gaelic/Irish folklore associated with impending death. There exists two specific types; one which wails in the night as a warning when someone is about to die but is generally benevolent otherwise whereas the other kind is entirely malevolent, using their supernatural screaming to drive humans insane and bash their own heads in. Once the human is dead, the banshees then feed on the frontal lobe. Banshees look like a female with dark flowing hair, sunken eyes in robes. Their body is covered with dark mist. They also emit a glow from their mouths. Like ghosts, they emit strong electromagnetism, which causes lights to flicker when they approach; accordingly, EMF meters are highly responsive in rooms where a banshee was recently present. Malevolent banshees are able to produce high-pitched screams that can drive anyone who hears their scream to commit suicide. The only ones capable of hearing their screams are the victims and once the victim is dead, the banshee will feed on their frontal lobe. Banshees only prey on the vulnerable, both physically and emotionally, only hunt at night and hunt a location until it is picked clean before moving on. Banshees tied to fairy lore are good and cry out to warn of impending death. Specific Abilities * Sonic Scream - They are able to produce supernaturally-powerful screams that can hurt people who hear it. Humans affected by it are forced to bash their head in, effectively forcing them to commit suicide. Short-term exposure at close range can render a baby deaf. * Intangibility - Like spirits, they can render themselves intangible. * Camouflage - Able camouflage to their surroundings. They are able to travel through the mist. * Tongue - They have a long, and specially designed, tongue to consume the brain of their victims. * Invulnerability - Banshees cannot be killed by conventional methods, only a gold blade can kill them. * Electromagnetic Interference - Their presence caused lights to flicker. * Telekinesis - With a single gesture, a banshee was able to fling Eileen Leahy across a room into a bookshelf and Sam Winchester through a wooden door. * Flight - The banshee was floating through the air. Specific Weaknesses * Gold - A weapon of pure gold can kill a banshee. Just being slashed with a golden weapon hurts it. * Banshee banishing spell - Can be banished by a basic spell (but not necessarily kill it). * Celtic Blood Trapping Spell - Can trap a Banshee. Soul Eaters Soul eaters are ancient spiritual entities that live in another dimension and feed on human souls. Soul eaters appeared as humanoids with a long black cloak, a somewhat distorted face, and black, empty eyes. A soul eater lived in a pocket-dimension, called its "nest," that existed outside of space and time, into which it could drag human souls from the physical world. A soul trapped in the nest had no way to escape, even after the death of the victim's body. A soul eater could mimic some of the characteristics of a ghost, such as causing cold spots, emitting EMF, and causing lights to flicker. On at least three occasions, hunters assumed they were dealing with ghosts when they were actually hunting a soul eater. If a soul eater was trapped, its victims were trapped with it. Killing a soul eater, however, would free the souls of its victims, allowing the dead to move on and the still-living to return to their bodies. Since a soul eater's nest exists outside of time and space, its possible for people from different time periods to interact within the nest. Specific Abilites * Reality Warping - Soul eaters possessed the ability to create their own dimension called a "nest," which was a plane between the physical world and another that existed outside of time and space; the nest was the soul eater's natural habitat, and they used it to hunt their prey. A soul eater's nest took on the appearance of the home it inhabited, though it appeared far darker and twisted to mess with their victims and make them vulnerable. * Soul Extracting - A soul eater could remove a human's soul from their body and drag it into their nest, which left the person's body in a coma until they died. * Super Strength - A soul eater could beat down, drag, and push fully grown humans with little difficulty. * Possession - Soul eaters could leave their nest and possess the body of a soul they have trapped. * Invulnerability - As an undead being that existed between this world and another, soul eaters were nearly invulnerable. The only known methods to beat a soul eater were a sigil that could trap them and, as the Men of Letters later discovered, a sigil that could kill them. * Electromagnetic Interference - Their presence caused lights to flicker. * Thermokinesis - They could alter the surrounding temperature of a location. * EVP - They could create many audible phenomena, such as footsteps or creaking wood, which they used to lure their targets. * Super Stamina - It appears they have a large amount of stamina. Considering the amount of power they used to create their nest. They also have the ability to indefinitely go without sustenance of human souls even for many years when they are sealed. * Telekinesis - They could move objects without touching them. * Invisibility - A soul eater was naturally imperceptible unless in its pocket dimension. While in the physical world, only a soul eater's hands were visible. * Teleportation - Soul eaters displayed the ability to move from place to place at will, mainly to travel between their nest and the physical world. Specific weaknesses * Celtic Trapping Sigil - An emergency sigil to trap monsters; could trap a soul eater within its nest as long as the sigil remained intact in the house. * Soul Eater Killing Sigil - These sigils caused a soul eater to turn to dust after they were drawn with blood in the soul eater's nest and in the house it inhabited, setting all of its victims' souls free. Becoming a Monster Monsters are made in a great variety of ways. While this is not a complete list, it shows some of the more common methods of monster reproduction. The most common method, is however simply be sexual reproduction between monsters, which Djinn's, Kitsune, Ghouls, Vetala and presumably all other monsters, whose method hasn't been stated do. Werewolves mostly reproduce by biting, but they can also reproduce sexually with other werewolves. * By Biting - Werewolves, Skinwalkers, Arachnes, Nachzehrer and Jefferson Starships can pass on their curse by biting a human. * By Genetics - Some monsters reproduce genetically without having to turn or infect humans. This is not the same as sexual reproduction between monsters, as in some of these cases their monstrous nature remains dormant for years, making them appear completely human before it emerges. Rugarus, Shapeshifters and Sirens reproduce in this way. Werewolves can as well though they more commonly reproduce through biting. * By Transfusion - Introduction and admixture of Vampire blood with a human's blood turns humans into vampires. * By Ingestion - A significant amount of vampire blood taken orally by a human causes him or her to turn into a vampire. Common Attributes Many monsters share traits and attributes: * Feeding on Humans - Most, if not all, monsters feed on humans - either human flesh, blood, certain organs, souls or all four. Only Phoenixes don't seem to eat humans, they just kill them outright. Shapeshifters have never been seen eating people, or having any intent to; in effect, Bobby once compared Shapeshifters and the Leviathans, noticing that the latter can be distinguished from the former for not only being more resistant but also for having more of a preference for human flesh. However, it was implied by the Leviathan Edgar that at least some Shapeshifters do feed on humans, as, like other Monsters, they were included in the elimination plans of the Leviathans, who wished to have a monopoly on the consumption of human flesh. Some Monsters also have certain preferences in types of humans; Okami each eat a certain type of human, down to preference. * Non-human Eyes - Shapeshifters, Jefferson Starships, Werewolves, Kitsunes, Skinwalkers, Vetalas, Dragons, Rugarus, can all be identified by their strange or unusual eyes, though some require certain conditions to be noticed (such as a Shapeshifter's eyes flashing yellow when seen through a camera). * Claws - Werewolves, Kitsune, Skinwalkers (in dog form), Dragons, Lamia and Wendigos, all have razor sharp claws. * Fangs - Vampires, Werewolves, Okami, Jefferson Starships, Skinwalkers, Rawheads, Crocottas, Nachzehrer and Vetala possess monstrous fangs. Vampires and Vetala use them to suck the blood of their victims, for others they are used to tear and devour flesh. * Super Strength - All monsters typically possess some degree of superhuman strength, ranging from just stronger than humans, to being able to lift a man with one hand, throw a man several feet with great effort or none, rip through flesh with some to great ease, or snap steel chains. While some monsters need to exert greater effort to access superhuman strength other more powerful monsters can destroy objects with a light movement or gesture. Human hunters can fight off, stun, sneak up on, catch off guard and outmaneuver most monsters by using their weaknesses, such as damaging their bodies with a special object or in a certain way, therefore allowing a hunter equipped with their weakness to kill monsters that are stronger than them. The best way to kill monsters with great strength is to catch them off guard as Sam and Dean have done repeatedly throughout the series. * Super Speed - Many monsters are much faster than humans so they can sneak up on humans unnoticed or outrun them in a chase. While weaker monsters seemingly have normal human speed or have the speed of the best human athlete, others can move at the speed of certain animals and can easily catch up to humans. Skinwalkers, Rugarus, Werewolves, Vampires, Kitsunes, Jefferson Starships, Djinns, Wendigos and Dragons (while flying). * Shapeshifting - A common power of many monsters is the ability to change their form. Some, such as Shapeshifters, Sirens and Jefferson Starships, can change into whatever they want, while others are more limited. Dragons, Phoenixes, Kitsune, Skinwalkers and Djinns can only change between their true form and a human disguise. Some monsters have certain requirements or limitations to their transformations, such as Werewolves, the only monsters that can't control their ability to transform (however, pure blood werewolves can shape shift at will,) or Ghouls, which are able to change into anyone, but only if they eat the person's flesh. Weaknesses Although there is no universal weakness that applies to all monsters (except God, Death or Amara), many share weaknesses: * Decapitation - Vampires, Ghouls etc. can be killed by having their heads removed. This is also how Jefferson Starships are killed. This might work on most, if not all, monsters such as Nachzehrers. Werewolves also have this weakness as seen with the enhanced werewolves created by Michael. * The Colt - The Colt can kill almost anything in existence. It is even capable of killing Alphas. * Inability to Pass as Human - While most species can pass as human, some species (such as Wendigos and Rugarus) cannot do so. * Fire - Several types of monsters can be killed by fire. Some are even especially vulnerable to it, and can be effectively killed by it. * Mirrors - Sirens and Wraiths true forms can be revealed by mirrors. * Silver - Several monsters are vulnerable to silver. Some of these include Werewolves, Skinwalkers, Wraiths and Shapeshifters. * Electrocution - Electrocution is shown to be able to kill Rawheads and the original version of the khan worm. However, the variant species of the khan worm lacks this weakness. * Vamp-Tonite - As well as dumbing down humans, a side effect of the Leviathan Corn Syrup additive, is it makes the blood toxic to any non-Leviathan monster (Vampires, Werewolves, Ghouls, Shapeshifters etc.) who drink it. This is to wipe out the monsters, so that the Leviathans don't have to compete for food resources. * Angels - Angels can smite any monster. A seraph can also change any human-turned monster back into human by touching them (it was only seen during early levels of infection). * Demons - Most Demons generally out class most monsters and overpower them. High-tier demons like Crowley can easily overpower and kill them. * Shredding - Logically, shredding a monster destroys it, regardless of the type. After Bobby destroys an okami using a woodchipper, Rufus mentions that it could work on anything. After becoming a werewolf, Brian Wilcox was killed by this method also, literally ripped to pieces. * Extreme Brain Damage - Djinn, Wraiths and Ghouls are able to be killed by significant damage to their brains. * Death's Scythe - Death's scythe can kill any being. * The First Blade - Being powered by the Darkness, this blade can kill any monster. * Primordial entities - Beings such as Amara, God, Death and Archangels can easily annihilate them. Michael was able to overpower a werewolf with no problem and effortlessly made himself leader of an army. * Nephilim - Jack was able to blast a shapeshifter away. Later on, he was able to keep several werewolves in place long enough for Sam and Dean to kill them. While using the power of his soul, Jack effortlessly combusted five of Michael's enhanced monsters * Celtic Monster Trapping Sigil - According to Bobby Singer it could trap monsters. However, to date, it has only worked on Soul Eaters. * Magic - Certain forms of magic have proven useful in killing various monster species or in some cases, binding them to the caster's will.